


On a Tight Leash...

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, X-Men
Genre: Adult!Peter, Bound, Consensual/NSFW, M/M, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: [Gift; NSFW] The Ties that Bind can be a tad more literal if you have a webslinging partner and a desire to test boundaries.Written quickly for a friend.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/James Logan, Spiderclaw, Spiderman/Wolverine
Kudos: 14





	On a Tight Leash...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).

> Written in a hasty little rush for a friend; hope you don't mind.

Some might be surprised to know that the situation in which the muscle-bound mutant found himself, was not the mechanations of some depraved supervillain; and instead, merely a new experience in progress. Wolverine's arms were bound behind his back and harsh floor biting into his knees, as the aching cock behind his thighs wept upon the padding below. In the shadows, his lover circled slowly; neither talking, nor speaking... but there, persistent and watching him.

Every so often, a hand will materialise from the shadows and trail up his spine, or a voice will whisper something in his ear; equal parts praise, admonishment and promise.  It was a clever little game they had devised; Peter was able to appear from anywhere... and the forced immobility, and therefore vulnerability, put James' senses on high alert. His skin more sensitive than ever, the familiar scent of his lover filling every inch of the small, dark room, and no sound but the steady heartbeat of the man in the shadows.

The ground pressed harshly into his knees despite the soft mat there, it had felt such a long, long time since this had begun. James had been sceptical about it to begin with... after all, _Peter_ was the one who had the praise kink. But this? This was so much more.

His cock had twitched awake swiftly, only to hang there, frustratedly aroused and untouched. The sensitive head wept slick dribble upon the mat beneath, pulsing with every touch, every word, every contact... every small potential chance that the pleasure might be allowed to build until conclusion.  He growls, his patience was wearing thin; it had been a long day, perhaps this little game was a bad idea after all the nonsense they dealt with. Goddamn Magneto; it was always the magnetic madman these days. The monotony of it all was partially the reason the pair had decided to try something different in this private aspect of their lives; something had to change, or they'd scream.

Before he can dwell too long on it, his ears catch the soft patter of someone dropping to the padded floor and moving closer. James feels his lover kneel behind him, a soothing hand on his spine asks if he's still alright with this... and James nods, almost imperceptibly.  The hand moves, brushing down his side and curling around to drag sharp, short fingernails across his sensitive abdominal muscles. They twitched beneath the contact, and he grinned; that was more like it.

Peter pulled Wolverine close, caging him in with an arm curled across James' chest; freeing his other hand to take a firm grip on the dejected length hanging between his lover's muscular thighs. His own eager cock ground between the pert, muscular buttcheeks; precum slicking every shallow rut. Frustrated at being constrained by his bonds, James used what movement was available to him, to contribute to the situation; rocking back against the shaft nestled between his buttocks, enjoying the way Peter gasped in reponse. 

From his own perspective, the sensation of hot, slick flesh grinding against his hole sent tingling sensations through James' already over-sensitive body; heat pooling in his abdomen as his skin relayed each point of contact between them like little sirens going off within his mind.  Wolverine bared his teeth, grunting as he felt the pleasure growing beyond his limited self-control. 

_"Fuck, babe... you feel so good..."_ whispered a hot breath in his ear, and James shuddered. The hand on his cock squeezed slightly, pumping with greater intensity as his need grew to a fever pitch, eyes snapping shut as the sensation made his heart pound, chest heave and skin tingle.

"Pete-y... gonna..." he gasped, hips moving in a limited grinding motion, chasing the oncoming climax as best he could. 

There as the press of lips to his throat, a soft _"I know"_, and then sharp teeth bit the crux of throat and shoulder viciously. Hand pumping him frantically as the orgasm struck; his self-control snapped utterly as jets of thick, hot come sprayed across the floor, Peter's hand and James' own chest.  His bound limbs and torso shuddered desperately, thrusting as best he could into the tight grasp around his cock, mindlessly trying to ride out the crest of his pleasure for as long as possible. James arched back into the pain-peasure of being marked by his beloved arachnid acrobat... the twin sensations blowing his mind.

Somewhere in the mess, he felt Peter thrusting frantically between his slick asscheeks; balls slapping hotly, heavily against the pert muscular globes. James only knows the moment when Peter comes, because the teeth dug deeper as a moan buried itself in his bloody, torn flesh. 

He felt the thick, hot ropes of come coat his lower back, and dribble between his cheeks to cover the mat beneath them. Peter's rhythm growing more and more erratic as his body spasmed... teeth releasing a moment later, explosively, as his lover panted for breath. 

The emotional and physical exertions mingled with the afterglow, and they both flopped to the side; panting in a puddle of sweaty flesh, the heroes started to laugh. There was no rhyme or reason for it, other than the joy of being so close to the one they loved and sated beyond words.

Peter kissed at James's throat again, apologetic about the bite... but Wolverine tilts his head and intercepts. When they part, he smiles, "Hey... it was great, love. Felt amazin' and I'm proud ta wear your mark..."

"...if you're sure, then I'm happy, babe." Peter responds, fumbling between them to break the webbing binding his limbs; as he could have at any time he wished during the little experiment... had he not enjoyed the anticipation so greatly.

James exhaled in relief, stretching his muscles a long moment before rolling over to face the other. Such a beautiful, bright face... it was hard to resist, so he kissed the loud-mouthed acrobat. And then again, for the hell of it.

Both of the soppy idiots laying there thinking, "How did I get so lucky, to have him love me...?"


End file.
